Members of the Allied Nations
Founding Nations file:Francethumb.gif France Spent, bled, having lost a tenth of its men, France emerged of WWI as a victor, but a wounded one. The country spent the 20's, 30's and 40's rebuilding itself into a powerful industrial country, but always defiant of its rival Germany. The rise of German products and engineering challenged the natural position of France as a purveyor of high-quality goods. It was France that was most opposed to letting Germany rearm and become a continental power ; therefore, the country was nervous to sign on to the United Nations concept with Germany as a member. However, memories of the First World War, and the very real threat that France might become a battleground once again, eventually won out and the French joined hoping to use Germany as a buffer zone. During the war, the atrocities committed by Stalin's shock troopers transformed the French opinion of the German people, cementing France as a reliable member of the Allied Nations even as Stalin proved incapable of even touching France's borders. France also earned experience all through the conflict dealing with its allies and moving around resources and men. They had to learn the hard way the importance of mobility and logistical preparation. An army that had thought itself as a passive fortress garrison developed an interest in more active movement. After the war, the French Foreign Legion model provided a basis for the Peacekeeping Divisions, and the fields of Flanders and Normandy became peacetime training grounds for tank divisions. France has maintained a defensive footing since the First World War, leading to government development of defensive turrets and towers. Germany Germany's Restoration Party, elected in the early 1930s in a coalition with the Monarchists, transformed the broken country of Germany into an economic and military powerhouse and restored the German Empire as a focal point of German Pride, inviting the Hohenzollerns back into the country and recrowning WIlhelm the second as Kaiser of Germany. Despite being affected by the Great Depression more than any other nation and after a row of failed attempts, the German people under chancellor Gustav Stresemann finally managed to pull themselves out of their economic blues via massive nationalisation, a paranoid stance towards the spread of communism and the first new trading attempts with western European countries like France and Great Britain, leading to a militant stance and mobilisation for war for the time until World War II after Claus von Stauffenberg was elected chancellor in 1947. The unstoppable rampage of the Soviet warmachine caught the German armies by surprise, demonstrating in action the power of what the Germans would later call "Blitzkrieg" (lit. "Lightning War", meaning a strategy based heavily on speed and firepower to overrun the enemy before any reaction is possible). While the German's military forces had already been raised in secrecy for a potential future assault to reclaim lost land and honour, they were unprepared for an attack on their eastern front and desperately angled their forces around to confront the invading Soviets. Both sides clashed in enormous tank battles as Mastiffs and Bulldog Tank Destroyers faced down columns of Anvils, and although Germany ceded territory inch by inch, the Red army collapsed exhaustedly at the Rhine and never even got to the French border and began a long retreat eastwards. In the interwar period, Germany rebuilt. Less militarily or economically as powerful as they had been due to the ravages of the Soviets, their anger and desolation at the destruction caused by two world wars transformed itself into an overwhelming support for Allied peacekeeping actions. Displaced German tacticians and military strategists managed to help shape the role, tactics, and rules of the future Peacekeepers heavily, combining their offensive focus with French defensiveness to create an elite, hard-hitting, well-protected force. They committed so many Panzers and infantry divisions to the Peacekeepers that special all-German units had to be formed within the Peacekeeping Divisions; the Soviets soon learned to fear these black-uniformed "Panzergrenadiers" when the Third World War broke out again, as they fought to defend their home with a ferocity unparalleled by other European forces. After World War III, Germany was divided for the first time in almost a hundred years into the "Empire of Germany" under Allied control and the "German Democratic Republic" under Soviet control respectively, with the border and a literal wall going through Berlin, splitting the city into West and East Berlin respectively as well. The decision to build this wall was met with heavy controversy with condemnation from Kaiser Lous Ferdinand von Hohenzollern himself because its purpose was officially to split the two opposing sides but its actual purpose was to theorized to be preventing future Eastern European immigrants from attempting to flee to the West. Since then, Germans have come to see themselves as the victims of Allied policies in Europe; sacrificial lambs put at risk if needed ahead of the Soviet Union. file:GreatBritainthumb.gif United Kingdom Prime Minister Winston Churchill, the longest-standing Prime Minister in Britain, was a massive proponent of united response to the Soviet threat, and when President Truman proposed the United Nations Churchill jumped to the chance to show the world that Britannia was still a major player on the world stage. The United Kingdom provided an excellent staging ground and training area for the embryonic Allied Forces. Because of this focus on training and heavy government involvement by the British in Allied infrastructure, the United Kingdom eventually came to dominate the upper ranks of the Allied Nations, and in the interwar period was the greatest influence on the political and cultural landscape of the Allied Nations. Many critics of the Allied Nations have come to see the Allies as a new British Empire. However, many have pointed out that this is obviously nonsense because, after all, if the British were running things they'd be wearing red, not blue. Interestingly enough, the majority of Allied spies come from Britain. It should be noted that the United Kingdom is a coalition of four nations, England, Northern Ireland, Scotland, and Wales. Do not insult their accents. The Scottish alone will be likely to Caber Toss you all the way to Edinburgh if you do. file:USAthumb.gif United States The Allied Nations' most powerful but least reliable member nation, the United States is a juggernaut second only to the Soviet Union and Atomic China in power and wealth (although some countries disagree). However, the United States is also one of the farthest nations from the front. For most of its existence, the people of the United States were firm that Europe's problems were for Europeans to solve. America only joined briefly during World War One, and stayed out of World War II for much of the duration of the war, though it traded preferentially with the nations at war against the Soviet Union, harbouring no fondness for Communism. It was only when the Soviet Union threatened to overrun all of Europe that America joined the fight, getting badly needed men and supplies to Europe. After the war, a change in the government meant America left the Allied Nations, losing its Founding Member status. Only when President Ackerman was elected and enthusiastically rejoined the Allies the United States had this status restored. However, some parts of the United States are currently in a state of rebellion against the Allies due to the death of President Ackerman. In better days, the United States' biggest strength was its vast industrial output. Untouched by war, many industries flourish in America, fed by North America's large natural resource pools. The United States is also one of the last bastions of free trade capitalism to survive decades of war while still having the morality that prevents a new Mediterranean Syndicate from forming. Bordered by friendly nations and the sea, the United States can divert a large portion of its armed forces to the Peacekeepers without fear. Contributing Nations file:Argentinathumb.gif Argentina While preceding military coups were aimed at establishing temporary transitional juntas, Argentina was headed by the military, which aimed to establish a new political and social order and was opposed both to liberal democracy and communism, which gave the Argentinean military a leading political role in the economic rationalisation of the country. In order to improve its standing amongst the Allied ranks, the military decided to launch independently organized military campaigns against her communist neighbour to the west as soon as the Third World War began. The conquest not only liberated much of Chile from communism and insured Argentina's place in the Allied Nations, but also gave the interim government enough leverage to repeal several unpopular laws without significant damage. file:Australiathumb.gif Australia Britain's Statute of Westminster 1931 formally ended most of the constitutional links between Australia and the UK. Australia adopted it in 1947, but backdated it to the beginning of the World War Two to confirm the validity of legislation passed by the Australian Parliament during the war. After the war, Australia encouraged immigration from Europe and Asia; as a result, Australia's demography, culture, and self-image have been transformed. Australia itself is mostly composed of a strip of "civilized" land, and a veritable cornucopia of nothing for the rest of the continent. To get from one part of the Outback to the other, Australians have learned how to reconnoitre the land best, and have applied this skill to the Allies. Since the end of the war, however, Australia has also been the site of a remarkably successful religious revival. Missionaries from a number of Christian denominations, including the Catholic Church, have enjoyed a great deal of success in ministering to the refugees and existing citizens. What neither the Allied Nations nor Australia's own population is aware of, however, is that Australia has fallen under the shadow of an organisation known as the Order of the Talon. Although Australia is still very much a part of the Allied Nations, the Order exercises a great deal of influence from behind the scenes in Australian society and government, and the country is also home to several major Talon bases. file:Austriathumb.gif Austria One of the countries most ravaged by the war, Austria was captured by the Soviets early in the war and was held under occupation until its very end when the Allies recaptured the country after hard fighting between the Soviet remnants and the Allies, including their new experimental weaponry. During these battles, many countryside villages were destroyed by inaccurate bombardment. Today Austria is being rebuilt, with help from the Allies. It’s also a centre of illegal immigration from Eastern Europe ever since East Germany was sealed off by the new wall. file:Belgiumthumb.gif Belgium One of the earliest countries to join the Allies, Belgium is also one of those that have suffered the hardest. In the latter stages of World War III, massive numbers of Allied and Soviet tanks battled on the fields of Flanders, demolishing several cities and many of the formerly proud fields. Still, the Belgians remain loyal to the Allies, and one of the positive effects the war can be said to have, despite all its horrors, is to have brought the Flemish and Wallonians together to rebuild their country. The internal conflicts are now a thing of yesterday, and instead the citizens of Belgium call themselves, well, Belgians. file:Brazilthumb.gif Brazil A new emphasis of Brazil's international policy was followed by an appraisal of relations maintained with the United States. It was observed that the attempted strengthening of ties had yielded limited benefits. A revision of the Brazilian ideological stand within the world system was added to this perception. At the same time, the results of the economic policy consolidated the option for the national-development model. Because of these results, the country’s foreign economic connections were transformed, allowing its international presence to be broadened. In the closing stages of the war, Brazil joined the Allies, seeing that their best interest would be that of an Allied victory in which they stood as the major power in South America next to Argentina. Although too late to make any real difference in the outcome of World War III, the Brazilian reserves have been training and are ready to respond to any military aggression. As home of the Amazon, the Brazilians are unsurprisingly adept at fighting in the jungle. file:Canadathumb.gif Canada Far away from most fighting, Canada is a vast country with great swathes of land completely undeveloped. The likelihood of Canada ever being invaded, even from Alaska, is so low that the Allies can leave it be without any large garrison, and any invasion would be bogged down in the vast distances needed to reach any significant target. Though awfully cold, Canada holds host to many of the Allied refugees driven from their homes by war. The vaunted friendliness of Canadians has put many a person who has lost their home at ease. For similar reasons, Canada is also where many normal POWs are kept (war criminals are kept in Cryo Prisons.) For many Soviet prisoners, Canada is an ideal home away from home. file:Denmarkthumb.gif Denmark One of the few nations in Europe to remain untouched by the Soviet invasion, brave German forces kept Denmark from being steamrolled from the south, and the heavily fortified islands could not be harmed by the Soviet amphibious assaults. This has resulted in the living conditions in Denmark being relatively pristine, which in turn means that a large number of war refugees have settled in Denmark, to the annoyance of some. Even after the war, many choose to stay in Denmark, due to their homes being destroyed; this is encouraged by the Allied policy of letting citizens of its member countries work anywhere. The strong fortifications still stand, and protect the many islands of Denmark. Greenland, a part of Denmark, houses prison facilities and military bases. file:DominicanRepublicthumb.gif Dominican Republic The Dominican Republic is a small island nation with a long history with the sea. The humble citizens of this nation only know the simple ways of fishing and substance agriculture. But when the Soviet Union filled the sea with wolf packs, the sea became a butcher field showing no mercy to even the innocent. The people of the Dominican Republic sought only to end the blockade on their ports and joined the Allied Nations. Early on, thousands of men and women of the small member nation flocked en masse to join the Peacekeepers. Pioneering the entrance of many Caribbean nations into the Allies, the Dominican effort is widely appreciated as a good example of how a small nation can make a difference. The Dominican Coast Guard has also developed the immensely effective Hydrofoil, which now sees service everywhere in the Allied Navy. file:Egyptthumb.gif Egypt At the end of the Second World War, both England and France were severely weakened from the constant economic pressure and many European nations were temporarily occupied by the Soviet Union, preventing their governments from maintaining control over their colonies. As a result many colonial governments were granted full autonomy, and for a while relative peace. But with the freedom of self government came nationalism. Egypt was one of the first countries in the British Empire to declare independence and almost went to war with the mother country when a Royal Garrison on the Suez Canal was overrun by an Egyptian militia. Both France and England mobilised their respective military forces to take back the canal, but the United States withdrew from the Allied Nations just a few days before the invasion. Handicapped by this withdrawal, the Allies could not afford any use of military force outside of self defence. Rather than risk the loss of such a strategic resource to the Soviet Union, it was decided to welcome Egypt and several other decolonised nations into the Allied Nations. Today, it is an important member of the Allies, training many Allied soldiers in fighting in the desert. file:Icelandthumb.gif Iceland Iceland is home to the largest Allied facility in the world, Keflavík Base. Keflavík Base provides a launch site for B-9 Artemis Bombers and GIC-F Cutlass Ramjets, a sprawling naval base, and is home to the tiny Allied Submariner Corps, which is run and maintained exclusively by the tiny population of Iceland. Keflavík Base acts as home port for nearly 20% of the Allied fleet, making it a vital strategic location. Iceland also contains emergency bunkers for evacuating VIPs in the event that Europe should fall, and huge geothermic energy plants to run it all. In addition, Iceland is also one of three countries which make up the GIUK gap, along which the Sound Surveillance System (SOSUS) is situated. SOSUS was established in 1961 by the Allied Nations to detect and track Soviet submarines, which would be forced to pass through the gap to attack targets in the Atlantic Ocean. Due to sabotage by Soviet spies, SOSUS was taken out of operation for much of the war, allowing Soviet submarines to cross the gap with impunity. file:Irelandthumb.gif Ireland Owing to its relatively safe location, the Soviets have never managed to land on Ireland, despite two large wars. Because of this, it is the location of several important Allied facilities, such as the Northern Cryosat Command Centre at Braddock, and it also hosts several Allied air bases. Despite its apparent tranquillity, Ireland has of late become struck by civil conflict as Protestants fight against Catholics, fuelled from Northern Ireland by radical Unionists and the Mediterranean Syndicate. The native Armoured Response Vehicle has therefore become a common sight and a symbol of the tragic conflict. file:Indiathumb.gif India Having gained independence from the United Kingdom as late as 1947, India has historically been a shaky democracy, especially as the Muslim majority areas seceded to form Pakistan. Though the countries have clashed several times over the Kashmir area, the Allied-negotiated solution have brought an end to the violence, and now they are both members of the Allies; a fact that has aggravated many Indians. While the country is the most populous in the world, the lack of modern industry prevents India from contributing technology. However, the many Indian soldiers that serve in the Allies have been of much use, especially in supporting the Chinese Nationalists and as reinforcements to the Pacific front. While some conservative officers thought lowly of the Indians in the early days of the war, they were soon proved wrong by the Indian contribution. Today, no one sees the Indians as cannon fodder. file:Mexicothumb.gif Mexico Mexico has always been an outstanding member of the Allied Nations, but as a result of its comparably weak industrial capacity and nonexistent infrastructure, it has always been treated as a second class member. To help modernize the Reservists in Mexico, International Inc was awarded a contract to build several locally built main battle tanks with the capability to engage invaliding Soviet Armour divisions. The Mexican economy was stimulated overnight as wealthy American investors flocked to the unregulated cheap labour. Although still a world behind the founding members of the Allies, the developing Mexican industry shows a great deal of promise, and may one day even compete with the United States. file:Netherlandsthumb.gif Netherlands A staunch supporter of the Allies, the Dutch held out at the border for the entire war, mostly due to the contributions of FutureTech. The prototype inventions of the megacorporation, while never cost-efficient to produce, together with large numbers of mass-produced units such as the Cryocopter kept the Soviets at bay. On the other side, over 80% of the Dutch military consists of FutureTech technology, and the country lacks basic forces in any number. Due to its location being relatively out of reach for the Soviet Army, the Netherlands hosts several air and naval bases. file:NewZealandthumb.gif New Zealand During the Pacific part of World War II, the Allied Nations had more than 400,000 military personnel stationed in New Zealand to prepare for crucial battles. After the war the United States exerted an increased influence on culture and the New Zealand people gained a clearer sense of national identity. New Zealand and Australia joined the Allied Nations at roughly the same time, and later fought to aid the South Koreans in Korea. When the Empire of the Rising Sun launched its massive Pacific campaign, the government of New Zealand panicked and spent all available resources on the development of a seaworthy navy. file:Norwaythumb.gif Norway Encased in the Scandinavian mountain range, Norway had always been difficult to conquer. While the Soviets eventually succeeded due to a vast numerical superiority, in fact fighting in the cold northern parts of Norway went on locally until far beyond the capture of Scandinavia. The remaining guerrilla would be vital in the Allied recapture. The Norwegian fjords host many of the Allied Atlantic bases and vital supply ports, and a Cryo-Prison responsible for encasing much of northern Norway in ice for several years is located in the mountains. file:Pakistanthumb.gif Pakistan Pakistan's entry into the Allied Nations was shaky at best, but they provided a vital border with Iran, whose revolution into what can only be described as theocratic communism and subsequent invasion of Iraq has greatly disturbed Allied officials. The Pakistan/Iran border has provided a vital testing ground for UAVs and is central to the Allied "War on Drugs", tracking down materials shipped out of Syndicate-controlled Afghanistan. Pakistani troops have also pioneered helicopter artillery doctrine in their northern mountains, a practice now extensively used by Allied troops. file:Portugalthumb.gif Portugal Except for a couple of submarine attacks on military targets, Portugal came through World War III undamaged, protected by behemoths Spain, France and Germany that took the blows before the Soviet onslaught could ever hope to reach the far end of the Iberian peninsula. Despite that, or perhaps because of it, it remains a steady member of the Allies, raising quite a few squadrons that fought in the war. Most of all, though, Portugal contributes to the navy, with several important ports and shipyards that support the Atlantic Navy in Europe. In fact, almost one third of the ships comprising the Atlantic Navy were manufactured in Portuguese shipyards. file:Singaporethumb.gif Singapore "Singapore is but a little red dot in the vast ocean." :- Mr. Sukarno, President of Indonesia, 1945-1967 Despite it's small size, Singapore is a hub of technological research in the Pacific Ocean. It is often compared to Silicon Valley in California, the only difference being that it floats in water and is mostly Malay and Chinese. Given it's close ties to India, many people in the country call it "Big Brother India." It is unknown what the Indians think of this, but they still maintain close ties. It is also one of the largest locations of Chinese not in China itself. Much of its Chinese community comes from refugees from the Civil War, a fruit of current Prime Minister Lee Kuan Yew's multicultural policies. After a lengthy battle with Singaporean communists over the rule of the People's Action Party, and a considerable strain in relations with Malaysia about the merger of the two countries that lead to Singapore's separation from the former in 1965, LKY has took it upon himself to turn the small island into a first-world global trading hub under Allied guidance. file:SouthAfricathumb.gif South Africa South Africa, as a former British colony, naturally gravitated towards the Allies following the latter's formation. However, the country's considerable difficulties with racism forced the Allies to present the nation with an ultimatum; quash all these notions of "apartheid" or be ejected from the Allied Nations. The South African people chose the former, nipping the segregationist movement in the bud and avoiding what would have surely been decades of unpleasantness. Now the country is known for its tolerance and excellent contributions to the Allied military in the form of highly skilled and motivated soldiers. file:Spainthumb.gif Spain Even before WWI, Spain was in such a state of inner turmoil that any attempt to attract the nation into a faction or another was completely impossible. The last years of the 19th century and the beginning decades of the 20th were an ordeal to the Spanish economy, plunged into a crisis that reflected the equally devastating political instability. After the disastrous military actions in the Rif War (that are considered today the most pyrrhic victories ever performed by a colonial nation), the loss of its last colonies to the Americans (mainly, Cuba and the Philippines) and the tremendous social conflicts and unrest, Spanish general Primo de Rivera performed and succeeded a coup d'état against Alfonso XIII, the then current king, who ended up accepting and supporting the new militaristic dictatorship, as it brought a certain stability, at the cost of social rights and an army-controlled government. But this situation didn't last, either; when Primo died of old age, all the democratic parties asked for new elections, and the king eventually accepted. The reinstating of democracy was quickly transformed into an ideological battlefield: communist elements, fresh from the rallies of Muscovite commissars, clashed against reactionary hard-liners that supported old traditions and the presence of the Catholic creed in law and state. Even if most of the parties involved in this democracy were moderate, these two groups polarised all positions; small skirmishes and personal vendettas stirred communities, previously peaceful, all over the country. In an unsurprising turn of events, the Second Spanish Republic was established and the benevolent but weak head of state, Alfonso XIII, was banished. This was seen as an opportunity by the Spanish communist party, and as a threat by the smaller but richer conservative parties. The escalating aggression against religious and capitalist interests, the continuous assassinations of free thinkers and artists... all of that ended with a military-enforced coup that expected little or no resistance from the communist-affiliated parties; these parties had been receiving gear, weapons and training from the USSR to start their own conquest of Spain, and answered brutally to the Army troops. Soon, the Civil War waged massive destruction and ineffable pain to innocents in both sides. WWII arrived when Generalissimo Francisco Franco had cemented his rulership of Spain for more than a decade, establishing himself as a deeply reactionary and brutal dictatorship that had committed vast purges of leftists in his country, killing Anarchists, Communists and even moderate republicanis alike while cracking down on those remnants of Spain's long faded colonial empire who had decided to take the time in the civil war to seek additional freedoms. Knowing that his state was a pariah, he committed himself to the Anti-Soviet cause, believing correctly that Stalin's army wouldn't even be able to get by France and that he was at no risk for joining the war. By joining the war on the winning side, Franco had earned himself a seat at the table as well as an allowance for his continued existence, with no attempts by the Allies being made to try and make him democratize and with a blank cheque to deal with any remaining potential subversives in his country; Franco merrily continued his purges unchecked. Terror was the rule of law in the Spanish state and Spain used its prestige from providing some of the finest fighting troops to the war against Stalin to rebuff any attempts at twisting its arm. Establishing friendly relations with the corporations that made up the syndicate helped him further maintain his grip on power; if he ever felt threatened by the Allies putting on the pressure against him, he'd just turn to them for trade. Becoming something of a sore spot not spoken of in polite company, Spain remained an ironclad, brutal dictatorship of the far right even as Social Democratic ideals won out in the rest of the Allies. In world war three, Cherdenko's troops invaded Spain to find many people flocking towards them for hopes of freedom from Franco's brutal rule, which helped the Red Army advance past the border of the Pyranees as disgruntled soldiers simply let the Soviets by without a fight in hopes that they'd put Franco's head on a pike. Fleeing to Britain, Franco's country fell and Portugal remained the one remaining Allied nation on the mainland of Europe until the Empire's invasion of the Soviet union took pressure off of Europe and allowed a counterattack to be made; pressing the Soviets back throughout Europe and allowing Franco to return to his country. Upon his return, Franco decided to get ugly; and everyone noted as dissidents was quickly eliminated in his bloodiest purge yet, justifying it as "dealing with traitors and fifth column subversives", writing off the deaths as enemy partisan activity. The Allies, not wishing to have to fight Spain while they were rolling the Soviets back and given Spain's valued place in the Allies, simply let the Spanish get away with murder again and even swept the records of atrocities under the rug. With what is believed to be millions dead over Franco's reign, many are hoping that the old general will die someday soon, but he's already groomed Carlos Arias Navarro as a successor to continue his policies until Bolshevism is no more. Currently, Spain supports the free world in many ways; food processing, ore refining, the manufacturing of high technology components for planes and heavy machinery and other advanced industrial goods are among the most known Spanish economic activities, but military wise, the most notable contributions Spain makes are the Vindicator and the Assault Striker, both produced by the famed Sistemas Asturias, whose motto is: "Si merece la pena, probablemente es nuestro" ("If it's worth it, it's probably ours"). file:Swedenthumb.gif Sweden Sweden wasn't a member of the Allies during World War Two until the Red Army violated Swedish borders to reach Norway; hundreds of Anvil Tanks rolled through Lapland to take out the important ports on the Norwegian West Coast, despite Sweden maintaining active trade and diplomacy with the Soviet Union. After the involuntary entrance in the war the Swedes felt their sovereignty was threatened, and sought co-operation with the Allies, although, the people were sceptical about ending their neutrality. In the end, the need for protection prevailed, and Sweden formally joined the Allied Nations shortly after the end of World War Two. The Swedes initially wished to remain outside the closer economic and diplomatic co-operation, maintaining its currency and tax laws. After the invasion of Sweden in World War III, the popular opinion had shifted fully towards a complete membership, and the Allied tax laws of Europe had moved closer to the high Swedish taxes to pay for the war, easing the transition. During the war, Sweden's most known contribution was through Angstrom Defense, which was responsible for the designs of the infamous F-11 Apollo Fighter and SatBV-206 Athena Cannon. file:Switzerlandthumb.gif Switzerland While Switzerland held true to its principles of neutrality for hundreds of years, the Soviet invasion of Switzerland during the Second World War and the destruction of several Swiss villages at Soviet hands helped put an end to it. When a permanent headquarters was to be decided on, Geneva became a compromise between the founding countries, especially France and Germany. The Swiss banking has provided great experience in the Allied economies, and is partly exempted from the Allied rules of secrecy (although several semi-shady financiers still grumble). The Swiss tradition of armed neutrality helped serve the Allies well during the war, when the people and terrain of Switzerland kept the Soviets bogged down and diverted troops much needed in France and Iberia, which some say contributed greatly to the end of the war. Turkey Turkey was briefly allied with the Soviet Union a long time ago, but this was to safeguard against any Western coercion, not for Communist ideals. Before the start of World War Two Turkey knew that the Soviet Union was the real threat. Quick to join the embryonic Allied Nations, Turkey was worried that a Communist Europe would cause such economic and cultural pressure as to undo everything Turkey had accomplished in the past decades. A glance at the map suggests Turkey is very vulnerable, but in truth it's one of the least likely places to be invaded, due to being separated by the Black Sea and the Caucasian mountains. Instead, its geographical location makes it an excellent position for the Allies to position their strategic bombers. Indeed, Turkey's airfields are home to many Century Bombers, as well as the second largest air force in Europe, behind the Royal Air Force. There also have been rumours of multiple airbases that were built high in the mountains to operate Mesofortress Bombers and their Lamprey escorts, although the Soviets dismiss this as nonsense. Europeans can't stand the cold, they say. file:UAPthumb.gif United Allied Pods A very loose coalition of all the cetacean pods that joined the Allies, the UAP mostly serves as a formality. It was prompted by rising numbers of Akula subs harassing the underwater environment, as well as other causes. Each year a new Chancellor is elected, though incumbents are allowed to run. The first Chancellor was Dolly T. Dolphin (who signed the alliance between the UAP to the Allies), but was defeated by Glynnis Barnacle due to her campaign promise of more shiny balls. The Chancellor's duty is to communicate her concerns with Geneva by way of long range microphone. Otherwise, individual pods operate how they want, with no attempt to organise them. The UAP is the entity most free from the Allied Nations, even more so than the United States. Dolphins are not part of the Allied World Health Organisation, are not subject to environmental laws (since they have stricter ones), and do not contribute any dues. This is in part because the UAP operates so completely unlike anything human that attempts to "civilise" them would be greeted by an angry splash from their tails. The only real issue, other than their use in the military, is the dolphins' treatment of Right Whales, who are slower witted than their smaller cousins, leading to fears of discrimination. Glynnis Barnacle has promised that any ill treatment of their cetacean cousins will be dealt with in a lawful way. Minor Nations file:Botswanathumb.gif Botswana file:Chilethumb.gif Chile file:CostaRicathumb.gif Costa Rica Cyprus file:Haitithumb.gif Haiti file:Jamaicathumb.gif Jamaica file:Lesothothumb.gif Lesotho file:Luxembourgthumb.gif Luxembourg file:Malaysiathumb.gif Malaysia file:Moroccothumb.gif Morocco file:Namibiathumb.gif Namibia file:Nicaraguathumb.gif Nicaragua file:Panamathumb.gif Panama file:Paraguaythumb.gif Paraguay file:Sealand.gif Sealand A "micronation" of around a hundred and fifty people, Sealand is built out of an old Allied "floating fortress" in the English Channel abandoned after WW2, and has since incorporated the remains of a Soviet dreadnought. It would have been forgotten as merely a humorous footnote in history had they not applied for membership in the Allied Nations. To everyone's surprise (including the "government" of Sealand) it was found that Sealand actually met all the criteria for membership. In fact, due to the size of the country, it proportionally provides more men and material to the Allied cause than any other member nation. As Sealand is not recognised as a nation in most countries, its name is used for the purposes of legal and diplomatic loopholes. Indeed, in intelligence circles, "Ambassador of Sealand" is humorous slang for spy. file:Swazilandthumb.gif Swaziland file:Thailandthumb.gif Thailand The Kingdom of Thailand has always been a tricky member for the Allies to work with. Thai culture has little to do with listening to the people and democracy. The fact that the country is a de facto military junta does not help this fact. Despite this, there is a large pro-democracy movement in the country. How the government will react to this is unknown, but the Allies secretly fear that one of the main sites of their airbourne cavalry on the Vietnam War might be affected. Occupied or in-name-only Members file:Albaniathumb.gif Albania file:Bulgariathumb.gif Bulgaria file:Colombiathumb.gif Colombia A time period that would scar the very Earth and lead to a massive conspiracy, La Violencia (literally "The Violence", in Spanish) is a term that refers to an era of civil conflict in various areas of the Colombian countryside between supporters of the Colombian Liberal Party and the Colombian Conservative Party. Some historians disagree about the dates: some argue it started in 1946 when the Conservatives came back into government, because at a local level the leadership of the police forces and town councils changed hands, encouraging Conservative peasants to seize land from Liberal peasants and setting off a new wave of bi-partisan violence in the countryside. But traditionally, most historians argue that La Violencia began with the death of Jorge Eliécer Gaitán. The reigning chaos during the years of La Violencia, and especially the lack of security in rural areas, caused an undetermined number of people, estimated in millions, to abandon their homes and properties. Media and news services failed to cover events accurately for fear of revenge attacks. The lack of public order and civil authority prevented victims from laying charges against perpetrators. Due to the circumstances, there were no liberal candidates for the presidency, congress, or any public corporations in the 1950 elections. The press accused the government of pogroms against the opposition. Censorship and reprisals were common against journalists, writers, and directors of news services who left the country progressively. The Mediterranean Syndicate arrived January 2nd, 1950. Colombia was the first nation in South America to join the Allied Nations, and is the only nation within the alliance to never endorse one of its own civilians for the Peacekeeper divisions. Rather than having a standing army, it is estimated that thousands of citizens are registered as members of one private military contractor or another. file:Czechoslovakiathumb.gif Czechoslovakia file:Ecuadorthumb.gif Ecuador file:Finlandthumb.gif Finland Due to the Finno-Russian border's close proximity to the important city of Leningrad, Finland had been one of the first countries to be invaded by the Soviets during both world wars. While in the Second World War Finland was successfully liberated by the Allies, WWIII ended differently. The Allied attempts to liberate the country via sea were stymied by skilful Soviet naval defence in the Baltic sea, and advancement by land from Lapland fared no better. Though the remnants of the Finnish defence forces attempted to help the Allies with guerrilla warfare, in the end Finland was left to Soviet hands along with the rest of Eastern Europe. The current government was replaced with a soviet-minded communist government, and the defence force was disbanded. This turn of events did not sit well with of all the Finnish. The country had already been part of the Russian empire for a hundred years, and many did not want to give up the independence they had gained only a little more than 50 years ago. Some accepted the occupation and learnt to live with it. Others did not and attempted to escape to Sweden, where many of those who had been evacuated there during the wars already resided.. In either case, the Allied Nations had lost credibility in the eyes of the Finnish people. There are some among the movers, nationalists and patriots, who wish to see their country free once more, that move further west to join the freedom guard of the Confederate revolutionaries (among them a certain enthusiastic warmonger by the name Lauri Törni). They hope, that by helping the Confederates in expunging the Allies from America, the Americans will repay the favour in kind by helping them to expel the Soviet occupation from their own country. file:Greecethumb.gif Greece In World War II, Greece was one of the most loyal nations to the Allied cause; under General Nikos Stavros the Greek soldiers fought with their bare hands when needed in attempts to push the Soviet invaders from their homeland, leaving it in ruins after the heavy fighting. Many aspects of the ancient Greek culture had been destroyed, symbolically including the Acropolis itself. With the Allied treasury drained of funds after the war, much of Greece was left in dire need of repair. Looking for a way to get the country back on its feet, the Greek government was approached by the Mediterranean Syndicate as early as 1957. While the Greek state still seeks to participate in Allied activity, the entire country is effectively under Syndicate control. file:Hungarythumb.gif Hungary file:Italythumb.gif Italy While Italy was early to join together with their fellow European countries in World War II, it never contributed as much to the Allied cause as many of their neighbours did. The industry of Italy has always been affected by the Italian underworld, which preferred to secure their own interests than to fight in wars. While their effort in World War II was a letdown, they sent even less soldiers in World War III; as by then, the Mediterranean Syndicate had rose to power and turned several of Italy's major cities into Sprawls. The armies of Italy focused on protecting their own turf, and retreated to the Mediterranean when the Soviets occupied the Apennine peninsula. Today, the Syndicate dominance is even greater, and Italy is Allied in name only. file:Peruthumb.gif Peru file:Polandthumb.gif Poland Ever since the 18th century, Poland has been a graveyard for many Russian and later Soviet soldiers who invaded or occupied the country. Unfortunately, this also means that countless of Poles have fallen to Russians, which is responsible for Poland holding a fear and hate of the Soviets second to none. Therefore, every Polish soldier fights with all their power to keep the Soviets out of Poland. When Poland was left under Soviet rule following the truce after World War III, many Poles in exile became severely disappointed at the Allies who they had fought so hard for. Many have left Europe for America. But the rest of the Poles, whether in Poland or somewhere else in Europe, eagerly await the day of Poland’s liberation. file:Romaniathumb.gif Romania file:SaudiArabiathumb.gif Saudi Arabia Formerly an absolute theocratic monarchy, Saudi Arabia's fear of the possibility of Iranian and Levantian communists launching an invasion led to King Faizal Saud forming a token Parliament and petitioning to join the Allied Nations. Soon after the announcement in, the country split in two, with the GLA and rebel White Guard divisions fighting a civil war against Saudi loyalists and the Allied Nations. Saudi Arabia and the neighbouring countries are now warzones that Allied Peacekeepers do their best to keep under control, as Saudi Arabia's oil is vital to fuelling the Allied war machine and the locals loathe the idea of being left to fend for themselves against the warlords in the GLA. The efforts of the Allies in Arabia have given the Allies a great deal of credibility in the Middle East, and are helping to stabilise the region. file:Venezuelathumb.gif Venezuela file:Yugoslaviathumb.gif Yugoslavia The Kingdom of Serbs, Croats, and Slovenes, or the Kingdom of Yugoslavia as it is more commonly called, faced Soviet occupation twice in recent history, just like the other Eastern European nations. The difference this time is that the Allies have managed to protect Yugoslavia's autonomy, unlike many of the other countries' bordering it. Much to the displeasure of the people, however, the current monarch was restored to power by the Allied Nations: King Peter II, known for his lavish lifestyle and political incompetence. With his throne being returned to him in 1969, Peter set forth on the arduous task of defeating the communist opposition. Commanding the Royal Yugoslav Army, but relying mainly on cooperation and aid from the Allied Reservists, he launched a new offensive on Partisan forces in the north-east region of the country, on the border with Hungary and Romania. The Partisans are an indigenous communist group, led by Emil Blonsky, a KGB-trained operative and protégé of the aging revolutionary Josip Broz. They receive arms and money from the Soviet Union and Romania, but most of their success in battle can be attributed to their discipline and swiftness. Thus, they are a worthy opponent of Peter II and the occupying Allied forces. So, keeping true to his famous incompetence, King Peter misused both his own soldiers and the Allied help by continuously hunting the partisans that were after his throne. Not only did his fear cost many local and Allied soldiers their lives, but it enabled the Cult of the Black Hand to gain a significant foothold. The Allies are searching for a way to better use the (surprisingly skilled) Yugoslavian military, without the knowledge of the incompetent king. Former Members China Throughout the fifties and sixties the Republic of China was considered to be a member of the Allies, though its own conflict was obviously an overriding concern. During the war with Japan, infrastructure had been put in place for Allied Century bombers to use Republic territory in China as airbases from which to launch attacks against the Japanese isles, though this never came to pass. Following the Chinese atomic holocaust and the lack of response from any members of the Republic's government over the following months, it can be safely assumed that the Republic of China is no more. Hong Kong Hong Kong was won by the British Empire in 1842 from China, and became a prosperous colony. Hong Kong was prematurely released from being a colony by the standards of the Allied Nations, but with China being embroiled in civil war, a reunification was postponed while it remained a protectorate of Great Britain. Meanwhile, Hong Kong was the location of a major Allied military base. However, a severe spike of cancer and other diseases struck the city-state after the usage of atomic weapons on the mainland. Allied scientists theorized that radioactive particles had fallen out of the sky and were poisoning the city. In the largest civilian evacuation in history, the Allied Nations moved every man, woman, and child in Hong Kong to refugee camps in Australia, where they remain to this day. The nearby Kowloon Walled City Sprawl was not evacuated by the Syndicate. All that was left was the Peacekeepers who manned the base, who remained behind to prevent Red Chinese from taking the city. Chemical suits protected them somewhat if they limited the time they stayed outside, and they dug deep underground to avoid the radiation so they could take off their suits. However, the base was attacked and destroyed by forces not identified by the last radio broadcast. The Peacekeepers have neither the time nor the resources to investigate fully. Japan Japan surprisingly joined the Allies during the early stages of World War II, if only to check Soviet expansion on the Pacific Rim. The Imperial Navy blockaded the Soviet Union’s east coast, while infiltrators cut off the Trans-Siberia railroad, paralyzing much of the east of the Union. The Japanese also helped to drive the Soviet Union out of the southern half of Korea with crude mecha, though they didn't stay long enough to end the civil war. As briefly as they joined, the Rising Sun left soon after World War II ended. The mecha used in these attacks were primitive, to say the least. However, this may have been orchestrated in order to prevent the Allies learning the true strength of the Japanese army being built, the true extent of which was revealed during the Third World War. Andorra The Allied Nations were never popular in this tiny European principality, which joined the organization out of economic pressure shortly after the Allies were founded. Anti-Allied sentiment was rife in Andorra even through World War III, and the vast majority of Andorrans considered the Allies an exploitative organization that gave minor nations and internal senses of identity and security only lip service. 1969, however, brought a shocking revelation: hot on the heels of the Confederate rebellion in the United States, a popular uprising in Andorra seized control of the nation in a bloodless coup and seceded from the Allied Nations, declaring Andorra an independent nation subject to no outside power. The Allied Nations, preoccupied by the American uprising, have barely noticed Andorra's absence beyond verifying that Andorra does not seem to be pursuing closer ties to any other world power and quickly sweeping Andorra's secession under the rug in popular news. However, conspiracy theories about this secluded little nation's sudden and stunning political moves abound. All evidence seems to agree that the political situation in Andorra is exactly what it appears to be: a populist uprising deposed the established monarchy and Andorra's political ties to France, reorganized entirely open and fair democratic elections within the country, and demobilized, with the new government pursuing a completely scrupulous doctrine of isolationism and neutrality to all world powers with no ulterior motives or shadowy conspiracies moving in the background. Of course, the very absence of foul play is proof of the same, to some. That Andorra la Vella, the nation's equally tiny capital, is becoming a hotbed of espionage agents working for any and all world powers trying to figure out what is going on, if anything, was a surprise to no one, in or out of the country. Pending Members South Vietnam The state of South Vietnam has had a complicated history in its brief existence. It was originally under the incredibly corrupt government of Ngô Đình Diệm, whose mismanagement nearly destroyed the state before he was deposed by a military coup and replaced with a martial government dedicated to fighting the North in 1965. This government quickly formed ties to the Allies due to their anti-communist stance, but were unable to join the Allies proper because of their lack of a democratic system. The Allies then became embroiled in the war in Europe, leaving South Vietnam's economy and military to slowly collapse under the weight of communist invasion. Fortunately, the nation was able to hold on due to Ngô Quang Trưởng, South Vietnam's most successful general, who took power in 1967. Eliminating many of the incompetent and corrupt officers in the ARVN, his reformed army managed to grind the NVA to a standstill, allowing the ARVN breathing room to deal with the Vietcong. Recently saved from the brutal Tet Offensive by Allied intervention, the ARVN are desperately trying to stabilise their country enough for a non-military government to be formed. Category:Lore